


(not) such a clever boy

by dantesartre



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre
Summary: Кью — очень умный и жестокий мальчик.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Kudos: 5





	(not) such a clever boy

— Передай своему психованному бойфренду, чтобы он перестал взламывать мою технику, будь так добр, 007, — Кью тянется за очками и уже через несколько секунд смотрит на Бонда не мягким беззащитным взглядом, а очень серьезно.  
— Он не мой бойфренд, — спокойно произносит Бонд, чтобы закрыть тему. Тема закрываться не хочет.  
— У него мания, — а у самого Кью — непривычно мягкое тело человека, который не привык выдерживать десятки ударов за день еще до часа чаепития. — Вот, например, сегодня он взломал мой ноутбук. Сменил обои на нарисованную в пейнте надпись «не такой уж и умный мальчик» и взял под контроль веб-камеру.  
— Если он взломал, значит, ты и правда... — Бонд слишком расслаблен, чтобы реагировать достаточно быстро. — Взял под контроль что?  
— Предположим, я позволил ему взять под контроль камеру, — Кью лениво машет рукой в сторону небрежно раскрытого ноутбука на столе.  
Бонд подрывается — слишком резко — и захлопывает ноутбук — мог бы и разломать на две части, чтоб наверняка, но понимает, что в этом нет смысла. Нависает над Кью и раздельно произносит, окаменев лицом:  
— Тебя не учили, что со взрослыми шутить нельзя?  
Кью с раздражением отпихивает Бонда и садится на кровати так, чтобы оказаться, хотя бы сейчас, в этот момент, немного выше него.  
— Тебя не учили, что обращаться с дипломированными сотрудниками как с детьми — некрасиво? Мне давно не пятнадцать, 007.  
— Это не повод светить своей дипломированной задницей Сильве в камеру, Кью. И моей, кстати, тоже. — Бонд тоже садится — но на край кровати, нашаривая на полу свою одежду. — Откуда в тебе столько... жестокости?  
— Это во мне откуда столько жестокости? — Кью ударяет Бонда в плечо, но тот едва ли обращает на это внимание. — Ты _буквально_ встречаешься с _террористом_ , 007, а меня обвиняешь в жестокости?  
— Просто не лезь в дела взрослых, — Бонд застегивает рубашку — он умеет одеваться в четыре, в восемь, в шестнадцать раз быстрее, но не видит смысла никуда спешить.  
— Как же ты меня заебал, 007, — Кью получает прекрасную возможность тянуть Бонда за ворот рубашки, заставляя смотреть на себя, и пользуется ей незамедлительно. — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты со мной считался? Выйти на полевую работу? Так подожди, я попрошу М и...  
— И останешься где был, — прерывает его Бонд. — Ты действительно не такой умный, как о себе думаешь. Кто пошлет тебя в поле, гений? Твое место — в пижаме за ноутбуком.  
— Или без пижамы за Джеймсом Бондом? — в голосе Кью слышится обида, но Бонд отмахивается от нее, зная, что это все — минутные сантименты.  
— Под Джеймсом Бондом, — хмыкает он, и Кью недовольно вспыхивает. Раздетый, но в очках, все еще сжимающий рубашку Бонда, он кажется еще более юным. — Не делай так больше. Ты меня услышал?  
— Отзови Сильву, он мешает мне работать, — бурчит он, но Бонд уже кладет свою ладони поверх его рук и помогает расстегивать только что так тщательно застегнутую рубашку. — И ты мне не указ. Меня вообще не впечатляет вот эта вот вся гора мышц и суровые мозолистые руки, привыкшие перезаряжать пистолеты.  
— Да, совсем не впечатляет, — согласно кивает Бонд, чувствуя, как руки самого Кью, не мозолистые и точно не привыкшие перезаряжать пистолеты, выказывают свое безразличие каждой мышце по очереди: грудь, торс, пресс и дальше. В свою очередь, он позволил себе также пустить в ход свои совершенно не впечатляющие Кью руки, наконец закрывая тему.


End file.
